


Kojin

by frumious_bandersnatch



Category: Pocket Monsters, Pokemon - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alastair’s an asshole, Dad Lucifer, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gym Leaders - Freeform, Jack is a bean, M/M, but surprisingly Asmodeus isnt, partner pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: A storm is brewing in the Kojin region. Team Rocket, once thought thoroughly disbanded, is coming back in full force led not by its founder, but a scientist who believes he’s found the missing link between humans and pokémon and will do anything to prove his theories, be it experimentation or something far more sinister. The elite four and the gym leaders leap into the fray, but is it too late?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here’s my first crossover! Here’s hoping it’s a good one. Let me know what you think in the comments.

The sun rose over the grassy landscape, painting the fields in gold and red and pink. The soft songs of pidove, fletching, and swablu filled the summer air, and all was well. Crowley woke with a soft groan to Juliet nosing at his side, whining softly. “Easy, girl.” He chuckled tiredly, turning to scratch behind the massive houndoom’s horns. He’d retired (disappeared without a trace) from his position at team rocket, and was doing all the better for it. He was outstanding in his community, and lived on a small farm- neighbors to his one-time-partner Asmodeus (who had the same retirement plan), who raised torchic and mareep. Crowley much preferred the company of dogs and plants, and dabbled in breeding and raising both. As far as he knew he was the only farmer to wear a suit as he worked. “Oh, the morelull must be here. Good girl.” He slid out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, far too tired to bother with dressing up all the way as he walked out into the grass and observed the small mushroom-like Pokémon as they flirted through the air. They were prized for their poison, which had psychotropic abilities, and he was prized for his ability to extract it.

  
He sat down and had Juliet make a fire. He whistled and a bellossom, although tired, wiggled her way out of the pot by the door and used sweet scent. He spent the rest of the day coaxing the small fairy-types over and carefully extracting a clear, sweet liquid without causing any harm to the tiny things.

  
Asmodeus hummed, looking up from his side of the fence and grinning over at Crowley. Crowley wasn’t the only one who wore a suit whilst farming, Asmodeus just wore boots with his. A fashion nightmare, according to Crowley, who had lamented the combo nearly every day. ‘A white suit while you’re romping about through the mud? Really?’ Asmodeus was honestly considering just moving to jeans and a flannel, but that would give the limey bastard the satisfaction of winning. “How’s the crop so far?” He himself was cradling a Mareep in his arms, rubber gloves extending all the way up his arms to prevent any unpleasant shocks. The little guy seemed content, tail wagging happily while his mightyena dashed through the field behind, rounding up the other electric pokemon.

  
Crowley stood and smiled right back, walking over. Despite their frequent arguments and spats, they were still close as friends. “I just started on some cacnea in the greenhouse, and there are some gloom in the basement. I’m trying to stay away from ralts and gardevoir, just because of the…” He wrinkled his nose. “Assumptions people get. I got a good amount of product from the morelulls, more to come I hope. How are your sheep treating you?” He hummed, brow arched as he looked down at the small electric type cradled in Asmodeus’ arms.

  
“Lovely,” Asmodeus chuckled, gently ruffling his little one’s fuzz and chuckling as it sparked. “Raise any favorites? Any you’d consider keeping, or are they all for harvest?” Harvest meaning either sold to trainers or the professor- it was never a good idea to try and eat a grass type unless it actually bore fruit- like the three tropius roaming freely around Crowley’s property.

  
“Oh, certainly. One of the cacnea,- a shiny, actually. Would you believe it? One of the gloom, and an oddish I found as well. But the rest are going to new trainers and the professor.” Crowley hummed softly. “Could you use any? I’ve got some rarer types growing as well.” He asked with a smile, regarding the mareep cautiously. “Is it at the age where it’ll still shock me if I give it a good pet?” He tilted his head to the side.

  
Asmodeus frowned, thinking for a moment, before balancing the Mareep in one hand and holding a hand out to Crowley. “Better borrow the glove. They have trouble controlling it until they evolve. They’re sweethearts, though.” He hummed, grinning a little as Mightyena slipped through the fence to paw at Juliet and gave a soft bark. “I could use a couple, yeah. I’m tryin’ to branch out.”

  
Crowley nodded and carefully took a glove, gently petting the mareep. “Oh, aren’t you a cute little bugger?” He grinned lazily, scratching its head and humming. “I’ve got a petilil about ready to evolve and a few sunflora. Those are some good crop Pokémon to start with, real easy to take care of.” He smiled lazily, watching as Juliet pawed back a little harder, barking playfully and butting her head against mighteyana’s. “Then there’s oddish, and a few fairy types, but those are harder to wrangle, especially with leaf-rot.”

  
Asmodeus hummed, leaning against the fence and nodding. “Mm, always been kinda interested in sewaddle, actually. Saw one a few days ago, but I didn’t have any balls on me, so…” He shrugged. “Have any of those?” Mightyena wagged its tail excitedly, pouncing and biting lightly at Juliet’s neck.

  
“Sewaddle, hm? Little buggers always go after my budew. I don’t keep them, but they’re certainly there. I’ll see if I can find you one in the barn.” Crowley gave the mareep a farewell pat and handed the glove back, before calmly walking off. He returned a few good minutes later with a few assorted types of pokéballs and five of the caterpillar-like Pokémon cradled in his arms. “If you start to keep them, more will come in from the fields. The make very good silk very quickly, so they’re proverbial cash cows.” He hummed, glancing down before giving a start as he saw Juliet preparing to use flamethrower right in mighteyana’s face, and therefore the fence behind them. “No- bad girl!” He grabbed the large dog Pokémon by the scruff of her neck and pulled her back. “Go home, love. Not right now, alright? I’ll take you out to battle later.” He promised, watching as she trotted dutifully back to the barn with a sigh.

  
Asmodeus chuckled, reaching down to scratch behind his own Pokémon’s ears. He nodded, setting his Mareep down and chuckling as it rubbed against his boot, carefully taking the pile of sewaddle. “Ah. I really could use more of that. Plus leavanny make for great raisers. Good farmhand types.” He hummed, gazing down at all the pokemon and pausing. “...You heard about team rocket lately? Any news?”  
“Mm. Wonderful seamstresses, too.” Crowley added, before frowning. “No. And it has me worried. Normally there’s some grunts bumbling around and making mischief, but it’s gone silent. Absolutely nothing. I’m just glad they haven’t found us out here.”

  
Asmodeus nodded, sighing and glancing down at his Mareep. “So am I.” He whistled for Mightyena, who dutifully clambered back to his side of the fence. “Let me know if you hear anything. I’m worried there’s something in the works, something above all of us.” He sighed, glancing back at his house. “Thanks for the sewaddle. If you need anything, holler.” He turned to mosey off, running a hand through his hair.

  
“Of course. I can come over tomorrow and help make a pen for them, if you’d like me to. But I’ll have Juliet and the cacturn keep watch at night, for the time being. Nice talking with you.” Crowley did the same. The day turned to night, which passed without incident. Across the region, a storm was brewing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it! Let me know what you think in the comments.

Lucifer groaned softly, burrowing further into the nest of blankets he called his bed as the alarm blared beside him. When five minutes had passed, and that still had not roused him, it took Jack and his whismur to finally jettison the man from slumber when the before mentioned Pokémon used disarming voice.

“Jesus Christ-“ Lucifer shout up, coughing into his elbow before looking down at Jack and frowning. “Hey, kiddo.” He looked down at the whismur. “I sure am fucked when he evolves, aren’t I?” He could only imagine the noise.

Jack smiled good-naturedly, chuckling and shaking his head. “I’m not planning on letting him evolve.” He scratched behind whismur’s ears, earning a quiet coo of contentment. “What did you and uncle Balthazar do last night?You’re normally up early.”

Lucifer cringed. “Oh, fuck. He was here?” That explained the headache. “Remind me to never let him over again.”

Jack tilted his head to the side. “He’s still here. He’s making breakfast. I’ll...let you get dressed.” He swallowed, finally noticing that Lucifer was still undressed under the covers.

“Thanks, kid.” Lucifer nodded and gave a little wave, standing and opening his closet before he sighed. “Come on, bud...” He bent down and lifted up a still slumbering vulpix (Alolan, he’d picked it up over wondertrade) off of the small piles of boxers and pants. “I swear, this is the problem with my sex life. Ice Pokémon sleeping on things that are gonna cradle the family jewels. You guys are ruining me.” He admonished playfully. His sex life was actually doing quite well, thank you very much. He pulled on the boxers and then thick insulated pants, followed by an undershirt and a plain olive flannel on top. He set the vulpix back down and shut the door lightly on her newly chosen sleeping nook, before walking out to the kitchen and sighing as he saw Balthazar and his Salazzle. “Morning, bro.” He hummed.

“Good morning to you too, Lucifer. Sleep well?” He asked, with a knowing smile. Every time, Lucifer tried to outdrink him. And every time this happened. The man never learned. He flipped a pancake onto a plate and wordlessly held it out. “You four are getting a challenge today, right?” 

“Yeah, but I’m third in line. It’ll take ‘em a few tries to get past Gabe and Raph, so I should be safe for a few hours.”

“Mm, if you say so.” Balthazar chuckled and handed a plate over to Jack. “How are they, by the way? I know Gabe went over to Galar and Kalos to add to his team, but other than that I haven’t talked to the rest of you in a while.”

“Oh, yeah, we’re doing well. Michael’s still an ass, but that’s just him.” Lucifer chuckled. “Gabe actually just got back last week, and Raphy?” He shrugged. “Dunno, they’ve been getting distant.”

Balthazar gave a soft hum of agreement. “True. They’ve been having a hard time with dad, though. I wouldn’t blame them.”

Lucifer sighed and nodded, scratching at the back of his neck. “I know. I know, it’s just-“ He shook his head, stopping himself before this turned into an argument.

Balthazar nodded. “Well...I’d best get home, actually. There’s supposed to be a new trainer coming through,” He cut himself a piece of pancake and brandished it on his fork as he talked, “With an all grass type team. Gonna kick her ass.”

Lucifer chuckled. “You’d be surprised at the ingenuity I’m seeing in trainers these days. You might just find you’re the one getting a swift kick in the pants.”

“It’s the bloody pokedexes, you know. They tell the trainers what moves are effective now.” Balthazar grumbled. “When we were kids, you’d have to figure it out for yourself.” He paused, before smiling. “Christ, remember Gabe trying to catch a ghastly? Poor kid had...what, a pidove and a minccino? Never stood a chance.”

Lucifer laughed at that, nodding. “Yeah, I’m the one who told normal didn’t touch ghost, in the end. He nearly shat himself, I think.” He shook his head, smiling fondly. “Well, Get on home then, Balthy, and tell everyone I say ‘hi’.” Lucifer waved, watching as Balthazar (still carrying the fork and pancake), flounced out.

Lucifer sighed and sat down, taking a basket of berries off the counter with him. He whistled, chuckling to himself as his glaceon and Jack’s rufflet ran in, already expecting treats so early in the morning.

“Oh, hello there. Were you two expecting something?” He hummed, before holding two Oran berries out. “I’m going in to the gym today. Thinking I’ll bring Avalugg, he hasn’t seen action in a while. And it’s so worth it to see the looks of trainer’s faces when they see him.”

Jack nodded. “It is an impressive size.” He noted brow furrowed as he reached down to scratch the rufflet’s head.

“Yep, just over ten foot. Who else do you think I should bring in?” Lucifer smiled. He liked involving Jack with ‘elite four’ stuff, and the kid seemed to like it too.

“If you’re using him, then probably just go for a team with high defense and just outlast trainers. So Walrein, Mammoswine, and...” He thought for a moment. “Frosslass. I think she needs more battle experience.”

Lucifer grinned, nodding as he opened his bag and took out the requested pokeballs. “Wanna come watch?”

Jack nodded eagerly, and Lucifer let out a smoochum. The two of them were teleported to the first chamber in the huge building. The floor was paved in cobblestone lightly dusted with snow, and it truly was freezing. Lucifer let out his Pokémon and grinned as Avalugg lowered slightly, allowing him to climb onto the massive Pokémon’s shoulder and sit there. Jack went over to the stands and sat down, smiling softly.

The door crashed open, and instead of a new challenger, it was...the champion. One of them, anyways. The one Lucifer didn’t like. The thing about the Kojin region that made it special, because every region had a ‘thing’, was the champion double battle with the two Winchester brothers, each specializing in a different type that made matchups all the harder. Fighting and psychic, after the grueling ordeal that was the four Novak brothers with electric, fairy, ice, and fire.

“Heya, Luci.” Dean waved. “Mind if I train with you in here for a bit? Got a new addition to the team. A Kommo-o from a breeder, and-“

“Don’t call me Luci.” Lucifer reminded, shaking his head. “And you want to beat up my team for easy experience because ice is weak to fighting, right?” He chuckled. “Might be harder than you thought. Trying out a new team, today.”

Only then did Dean look up from his rotom phone and stare up at Lucifer. “Oh. You’re using that one again?” He raised his brows, letting out a slow breath. Avalugg’s defense was stacked, and he knew it. He could just hope that either the rest of the team was weaker, or that Lucifer would go easy on him. Neither was very likely. “Alright, uh...okie dokie.” He finished lamely, taking out a ultra ball and sending out a shiny conkledurr- the one constant in his ever changing team.

Lucifer chuckled and lept gracefully off of the shoulder of his avalugg, grinning down at Dean. “Use Hail.”With those two words, a low rumble of thunder boomed and black clouds started to swirl below the high ceiling. Marble sized pieces of hail began to rain down, bouncing up off the floor.

Dean grunted and pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders, sighing as he saw conkledurr recoil a little in pain. “Alright bud, you’ve got this- focus punch.” He grinned, watching as the Pokémon used the two concrete beams it carried to push itself into a jump, slamming a fist into the side of the avalugg’s crystalline head. It recoiled, growling lowly as it took slow and measure steps to steady itself. Lucifer grimaced slightly. “Nice hit.” He acknowledged, nodding slowly. “But not good enough. Avalugg! Blizzard!” He wisely stood back, watching as an icy wind blew out from avalugg’s cavernous mouth and the cracks on its back, buffeting at Dean’s conkledurr who fell to one knee and lowered its head as it took the sudden gust of wind coupled with falling ice.

Avalugg gave a more subdued growl (it didn’t really make other noises from that aside from creaks and groans) as it recovered some health.

Dean, though, smirked slightly. He, for once, had a strategy other than physical move after physical move. “Alright bud, two more turns then we’re home free. Get ready for focus punch.” Energy slowly gathered around the stout fighting type in the form of a soft white light around its fists.

Lucifer snorted. “You know that move fails if you’re hit, right?” He called over the roar of the storm, shaking his head. “Avalugg, finish him off. Skull Bash.” The hulking ice type bellowed and charged (kinda slowly, but still menacingly) at Dean’s Pokémon and landed the hit, knocking conkledurr a few feet back. As expected, focus punch failed, but that gave Dean a new opportunity. “Now! Stomping tantrum.” He grinned almost maniacally up at Lucifer. The man’s face instantly fell. Shit, Dean was getting smarter. The previous failed move doubling the power, plus the rock typing? That was going to wipe avalugg out no matter what he did. When conkledurr smashed its pillars into the ground, sending out a shockwave across the entire gym, avalugg fell to its knees and closed its eyes. Lucifer recalled it and slowly clapped. “Good show, Dean. I’m not done yet, though. What level’s your cokledurr? 67, 68?”

Dean nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, so?”

Lucifer nodded and selected his next Pokémon- Walrein, the walrus Pokémon (sometimes he wondered how scientists got away with being so unoriginal with names).

Dean raised his brows. “You think I won’t be able to take down tubby over there?”

Lucifer smirked. “Not with that pokemon. No, ‘tubby’ here is level 70. So this will work. Hey, Walrein? Use Sheer Cold.”

Dean swore, moving out of the way. He checked his rotom phone and swore again. Conkledurr didn’t have sturdy, so he was out no matter how much health he had left. He gave a murmured, “Sorry, buddy,” as winds close to a temperature of absolute zero slammed full force into the fighting type and Dean withdrew him. “Happy? You know that move’s basically cheating.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Exactly. That’s why I only use it on you and Sam, not challengers.” He hummed. “Wanna give that Kommo-o a shot? Promise I won’t use that move again.” He held a hand over his heart, looking about as sincere as a sneasel.

Dean shook his head, sighing. “Nah, I’m good. See you later.” He waved, and walked out, leaving Lucifer alone.

Lucifer sighed and let Avalugg back out, using a max revive and sighing as he grumbled and blinked his eyes back open. “You alright, buddy?”

Hereceiveda nod anda low groan in return, and he smiled. “What’d you think of that, Jack?”

“That was awesome!” Jack cried out from the stands, still watching the arena in awe.

Lucifer grinned. “Just wait till the trainer comes, that’ll be a real battle.”

Jack beamed with pride down at his father, scratching the soft feathery down of his rufflet’s head.


End file.
